legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P4/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in their uniforms as they're seen inside of an arena at U.A. Seris is seen at the other end as he looks down at his Ice Arm) Seris: So, this is it then? You're really doing this? Alex: It was the best time to do it dad, we know we're ready for this. Scott: We know you're a powerful hero, but you should be aware of the odds man. Izuku: Tactically speaking, we do overpower him and outnumber him if we work together. Uraraka: Maybe we should surround him? Erin: No that's not a good idea. Getting close like that just makes his job easier. Mina: Then what- Seris: Hey! If you kids are done building your flawed strategy, I'd like to get started! Miles: Flawed? Jiro: Did he really just say that? Erin: Mom wasn't wrong about his harsh fighting spirit. Alex: Hold on dad, give us a second! (Ashley is seen up in the stands with a few other Pro Heroes) Ashley: Seris, you better not go far with this. Aizawa: Even if he doesn, they'll be prepared for it. Ashley: How so? Aizawa: Those kids have fought worse in their time as a group you know. Ashley: I guess but...Seris isn't like the people they've fought. (Seris is seen as he smirks at The Defenders) Ashley: He's the descendant of a God Aizawa, he took down one of the greatest threats to The Omniverse that has probably ever existed. Aizawa: Even so, you should still at least keep hope in them. (Aizawa looks over at Ashley) Aizawa: Your kids are down there after all. (Seris is seen down below as he yells at The Defenders) Seris: Ready? (The Defenders all turn and glare at Seris) Erin: You know it dad. Ashley: Seris, try not to hurt them too badly! Seris: I won't honey! You know me! Ashley: That's exactly my point! Alex: You think getting hurt is something we're worried about? Richie: I think we can take you on just fine Mr. Lorthare. Seris: Hm, you're gonna have to prove that to me. Erin: Oh we plan on that! (The heroes arm themselves as Seris smirks) Seris: So...You ready? Alex: Bring it! (Seris breaths out as chilled air flows from his mouth) Seris: Fine. (Seris takes a small step forward, causing the floor of the arena to completely freeze over in a thin sheet of ice, causing the heroes to fall off balance) Izuku: WHOA!! Shoto: He froze the ground! (Seris is seen walking forward, seemingly being unaffected by the slippery ground) Seris: This'll be easy. Alex: Guys, come on! We got this! Zulu: Alright! Alex: Izuku, take lead! Izuku: You got it! (Izuku and Alex charge forward as they starts stumbling a bit from the ice) Alex: Deku, go for the head! Izuku: You sure? Alex: Trust me! (Izuku jumps forward as he prepares to kick Seris) Seris: Hm? Izuku: I got him! He's open! Alex: Hurry! (Izuku rams his foot into Seris's face, causing his body to shatter as Izuku flies through the debris) Izuku: HUH?! Alex: Oh crap! Mina: What just happened? Is he dead?! (Alex looks around before Seris is seen behind him) Seris: Not even close. Alex: What?! (Seris punches Alex in the face with his Ice Arm, knocking Alex away as he lands next to Izuku) Izuku: Dude are you okay? Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. Seris: I told you I wasn't gonna hold back. Shoto: Weird. It was like he made an entire clone made of ice. Erin: He's definitely packing some serious firepower. (Seris is seen in between Shoto and Erin) Seris: Who said I was finished with my attack? Erin: Wait wh-! (Seris punches Shoto away as he backhands Erin to the floor) Seris: Now that's how it's done! Erin: Ow... Mina: Whoa! Richie: Raccoon Eyes, now's your chance! Hit him now! Mina: I told you to stop calling me that! Richie: Just hurry! (Mina throws acid at Seris who easily dodges the attack) Mina: Huh?! Seris: Nice try! (Seris drives his Ice Arm hard into Mina's gut, knocking the air from her lungs as she flies over as Omega catches her) Omega: Mina! Mina: *Deep breath* That.... almost... felt like... a punch... from All Might.... Seris: Almost huh? Well shame I don't have Super Strength. Then it would have been. Izuku: That arm...Something's not right about it. Omega: Don't worry, I'll take care of him! (Omega lays Mina on the ground before he rushes Seris) Omega: Take this! Seris: Nope. (Seris snaps his fingers, causing Omega to suddenly freeze over instantly) Zulu: DAD!! Ian: No way! Uraraka: He didn't even get a chance! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts